Cheating
Cheating in N is the action of playing using illegal techniques that make the game easier, and then submitting the resulting runs and demos to the official highscore boards. Probably the most common technique is slowing the game down using external software. Several users in the past used this technique and tried to fake as legit highscorers, but they either eventually confessed or were discovered by the community. Demo analysis is one of the methods that were used to determine whether a run was cheated or not. Although this was usually not needed as cheated runs are easily detected with a naked eye. You must know that there is no tolerance at all with cheating and/or hacking, if you are revealed to do this, your scores will automatically be ignored in all rankings. Since 2008, NReality provides an uncheatable and unhackable platform, prevents speedhacking and .sol hacking, and any other way of illegal playing mode. It, therefore, also provides a legit and trusty platform for the highscorers to play and compete safely, always knowing they are competing against legit scores. Futhermore, it helps the highscorers to prove they are legit, and not cheaters. Using and playing with NReality is always highly recommended. Nowadays thanks to NReality, the problem of cheating is completely solved, since all highscorers use NReality, and therefore no cheater has surged in the past 4-5 years. So, if you are an old highscorer and this problem made you leave, you can come back with no problem and start competing with us again, since the rankings are now completely polished from cheated runs, and the system is absolutely fair and legit as every highscorer always desired. One must NOT confuse cheating with hacking. Hacking involves impossible scores, in which the demo does not match the score. Its usually done by .sol hacking and changing the score, and then submitting it. Therefore, usually the demo is crappy or doesn't even exist. On Novemeber 2011, M&R wiped these scores from the boards on the first cleansing campaign since 2006, which made the highscoring activity increase a decent amount. Some new hackers have surged with the time, but these are easily ignored from the rankings by using a good NHigh configuration. List of N v1.4 Cheaters The following list contains all cheaters, either confessed or obvious ones, that are always ignored from the official rankings together with the hackers. When configuring your NHigh, you must add the following players to the ignored list, as well as all hackers. kryX-orange* ANGERFIST (kryX_orange's 2nd account) L3X crappitrash naem Bonzai Goo Sp33dy pokemaniac1342 ACEOFSPADEWINS Vegeta BAS3 cheese_god fuckingyourdad (crappitrash's 2nd account) fuckingyourmom (crappitrash's 3rd account) fuckingcrappitrash (crappitrash's 4th account) * kryX_orange admitted cheating all of his metanet highscore runs, however, all of his speedrun runs, NReality runs, as well as his 25-2 and 70-0 hs runs are legit. List of N v1.4 Hackers (as of 25 July 2012) The following list contains all hackers to the date, but since hackers still appear, this list could be out of date. To get an up-to-date list you can ask the rankings makers, like TRO. You can also do it by yourself, by just downloading the scores with NHigh and then checking the levels with the most difference between 0th and 1st, at this point it becomes pretty obvious which scores are hacked. The following players are also always ignored from the official rankings together with the cheaters. When configuring your NHigh, you must add them to the ignored list, as well as all cheaters. sry4trbleIMdone haxYOscoreboard haxyoscoreboard igotbored:( Cuppy33 alllan ninjump dnawrkshp PolakJamByc Yvsk Marcao luanplayer List of N v2.0 Hackers (as of 27 August 2014) The following list contains all hackers to the date, but since hackers still appear, this list could be out of date. To get an up-to-date list you can download the scores with N2High and then check the levels with the most difference between 0th and 1st, at this point it becomes pretty obvious which scores are hacked. The following players are also always ignored from the official rankings. When configuring your N2High, you must add them to the ignored list, as well as all cheaters. Please keep this list update as new cheaters/hackers are detected roid clewis202 trello Zoltrix Skitters Tremister Kosterr edoryac steven257kc asamdeys